


Reunited

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Yorkalina snippets [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, Ret con, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York returns, alternate take on Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> So much inspiration for this ship. Also sorry Lizzy, Ozglyn graduation is coming, promise, it's just taking a little while.

“York, I do not understand why you continue to listen to this song.”  
York sighed at the AI in the back of his mind.  
“What don't you get D?”  
The quiet humming in the back of his mind intensified as Delta put together his argument.  
“Since you last met Agent Carolina, logs show you have listened to this song twelve thousand three hundred and four times, this seems inconsistent with standard behaviour.”  
York sighed, once again he was relegated to trying to explain love and loss to his AI.

“Well D, let me put it like this: it's been a little over a decade since I last saw her, and I figure, I'll turn this off when I see her again.”  
Delta doesn't quite know how to respond to this, so York continues.  
“We're close to Chorus now, since Wash called and notified me that Lina’s still alive I'm getting there as soon as possible, and I'm gonna turn this off when I see her again. Not a moment sooner.”

“I… think I understand now York, I will alert you when we reach Chorus. Is this acceptable?”  
“That's great D” came the reply. “Wake me sooner if Wash sends any updates.” York felt the quiet change in Delta's pitch as he made the adjustment.  
“Alarm acknowledged, set for eight point three hours barring override.” York settled back in his chair, listening as the main riff started again.

“Since you been gone  
Since you been gone  
I'm out of my head can't take it  
Could I be wrong  
But since you been gone  
You cast your spell so break it  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Since you been gone”

He drifted off to the music.

He was roused eight point three hours later by Delta's alarm as his small ‘commandeered’ vessel dropped out of slipspace. The planet of Chorus looming large in the central viewport. The surface grid overlay highlighting the section containing the landing platform that was expecting them. Delta took the craft in on automatic approach, for all York insisted he was a perfectly capable pilot, and that yes, jumping off a hundred and ten story building was a perfectly valid qualification for such a field.

After flashing the landing officiator a winning smile (which she ignored totally) and his credentials (which were dutifully scanned) York was directed to a structure supposedly housing everyone he wanted to talk to (all one of them). Delta was busily logging in to every system he could find, gathering information, when York caught a flash of turquoise and a heart-rendingly familiar red in his peripheral vision (or what was left of it).

Immediately he broke into a run, sprinting to catch up to Carolina, once close enough he spoke her name.  
“Lina”  
She didn't even turn.

He was still vying for her attention even as they entered. What he did not expect was Wash's rifle to immediately be trained on him. In the back of his mind, Delta chose to add his two cents.  
“Perhaps it would have been prudent to notify Agent Washington of our imminent arrival.” before York has the chance to reply in trademark insufferably-sarcastic fashion, Carolina whirls round and hits him, he's about to protest the cause of his stumble when her next sentence breaks his heart.

“You can see him too?”  
That one little exclamation shears York's heart in two, and with trembling hands he reaches up to remove his helmet before wrapping his arms around her as she finally starts to crack; burying his face in her hair, it's been so long and he just needs this, needs to be close. He doesn't even realise he's crying until he sees the tears run onto the metal of Carolina's suit.

He feels her relax, then she shoves him off and starts throwing half-hearted punches as she yells at him for taking too long. He just smiles, catching her wrists and pulling her back in with the understatement of the decade.  
“Yeah, missed you too Carolina.”

As she relaxes against him again York rests his lips under her ear and whispers  
“I love you Carolina”  
And the single greatest thing he's ever heard comes immediately back.  
“I love you too”


End file.
